In some applications, drop detection devices are utilized to detect ink drops ejected by printhead nozzles. Based on the detection of ink drops, the status of a particular nozzle or groups of nozzles can be diagnosed. For example, nozzles through which ink drops are ejected may become clogged or otherwise cease to operate properly. The ink drop detectors can be used to determine whether a printhead actually requires cleaning or other maintenance.